Hogwarts' Worst Nightmare
by Khaosqueen
Summary: Snape's daughter transfers to Hogwarts after her mother dies in Harry's sixth year. It's going to be an interesting year at Howarts...
1. An Interesting Encounter

Title: Hogwarts' Worst Nightmare

Author: Khaosqueen

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Snape's daughter (yes daughter – dun dun dun!) is to move from America to England and live at Hogwarts and get to know the father she has never met. Harry and his friends are surely bound to have an interesting 6th year at Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters with the exception of a few unimportant characters, Demi, her mother, and possibly others.

A/N: Hey all this is my first Harry Potter fic, so bear with me, and yes I have read the books- so there should be no canon issues. The way this fic got started was when I thought about the fact that J.K. Rowling has given us little background on Snape. Any and all suggestions/reviews/**CONSTRUCTIVE** criticism is welcome. R&R so I know people want to know more! So here is the first chapter…

'_thoughts_' indicates either a change of scene, time change, or POV change

Chapter 1: An Interesting Encounter

The short blast of a horn sounded throughout Platform 9 ¾ and all students started to head for the Hogwarts Express as parents and younger siblings bid all students to have a good year. There was one girl who had no family present and tried her best to drag all her luggage onto the train without asking for assistance. '_I don't even know any of these people. I mean wouldn't they look at me like I'm crazy if I just walked over and asked for help with my luggage because it's too heavy for me? Even if I did ask it would lead to unwanted questions about my non-existent family._'

When she finally managed to get all her luggage onto the train, the girl set to wandering the compartments to find one that she liked – one that was preferably empty. She noticed that a lot of the compartments were already at least half to three-quarters full. She noticed a lot of the girls were catching up on the latest gossip and such, but the boys seemed to have a need to show off whatever they could let it be magical ability, a new pet, new robes, etc. '_Boys… Stupid, brainless, competitive boys._' As she neared the back of the train, Demi finally found an empty compartment. '_Sheesh, you'd think that students would want time alone, but I guess I'm just different from everyone else. They also have known each other for a while where as I'm just a new student._'

Deciding that it would be easier to change now rather than later, Demi pulled her new Hogwarts robes out of her trunk and pulled them on. Once she finished that task she moved onto getting her trunk into the overhead compartment. Finally getting her trunk halfway in, she heard voices on the other side of the door.

"Here is one that's empty, Ron, Hermione."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione had been searching the train for a compartment that they could share for just the three of them, and after having to get on this train for six years just to _get_ to school, they had learned how it worked. Usually a compartment that had people in it was noisy – volume depending on who and how many were inside -, and an empty one was silent. Harry found one that had no noise coming from behind it.

"Here is one, Ron, Hermione." He shouted out to them as he pulled open the door. Just as he walked inside and turned to face the inside of the compartment, his eyes were greeted with the sight of a gorgeous teenage girl who was struggling to get her trunk into the overhead.

"Here lemme help you there," he offered walking over and pushing the trunk back as she lifted it up enough for it to slide back.

"Thanks, ummmm…" she whispered.

"I'm Harry." He replied as he looked over his shoulder and beckoned his friends forward. "And these are my two best friends, Ron and Hermione."

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Demi, by the way." She replied politely.

"Hello, Demi." Hermione greeted stepping forward. "What House are you in?"

"I don't know yet. I'm new here to Hogwarts."

"Ahhh. I was going to say you couldn't be in Gryffindor, unless you are a first year and-"

"I'm entering my sixth year. Just turned sixteen actually."

"So did I," Harry put in enthusiastically. '_So she's my age. That's interesting. I hope she is placed in Gryffindor._'

"What about you two?" she asked with a frown on her face.

"Well I won't be seventeen till September nineteenth." Hermione answered immediately.

"And I won't be seventeen till March first." Ron supplied.

"Oh, that's not too bad." Demi replied after a moment. '_Well they seem like a friendly and accepting bunch._'

They all sat down as the Hogwarts Express left Platform 9 ¾ and chatted amiably about Quidditch, classes, and summer happenings. Harry and his friends decided it was a good idea to warn Demi about certain classes and teachers and told her which classes and teachers were their favorites. Around 12:30 the food cart entered their compartment.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" the witch asked kindly.

Harry and his friends all bought a little something, but Demi had never seen any of the foods that were on the cart with the exception of Chocolate Frogs. '_I knew I should have eaten more junk food as a kid, but Mom wouldn't allow it. But the food she made for me was a good consolation for my lack of sugar._' Hermione glanced at Demi who was still eyeing the tray a bit suspiciously and asked, "Demi, don't you want anything?"

"Ummmm, I'm not too sure. I never had much junk food as a kid, and I don't know what's good and such."

"Have a chocolate frog or two, some cauldron cakes, and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans." Ron suggested with a mouth full of a cauldron cake.

"Okay, umm whatever he just said." Demi mumbled a bit embarrassed about her lack of knowledge about sweets.

As Demi started to eat, she realized she didn't even know what House her friends were in. "So what House are you lot in, and how many are there? What's a good House to be in? Is there even such a thing as a good House and a bad House?"

"Well, the three of us are in Gryffindor, and there are three other houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Harry explained.

"Ravenclaw has intelligent and wise students who are good with wit and eager to learn. Hufflepuff tends to take in those who are patient, loyal, and believe in just actions." Hermione continued off of Harry's explanation.

"Gryffindor houses those who are brave at heart, and Slytherin is a house full of dirty lowlife scumbags who turn out to be-"

"RON!" Hermione reprimanded with a cold glare. "Did it occur to you she might be put in Slytherin? Slytherin is a house made up of those who are cunning and sly."

Demi snickered as quietly as she could as Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione, and Hermione muttered something along the lines of childish. '_No worries, Ron, I have no intent of being put in Slytherin. At least as long as I can help it._ _Maybe transferring to Hogwarts won't be as bad as I thought it would be._'


	2. Sorting and Recognition

Disclaimer: I own Demi only.

'_thoughts'_

Chapter 2: Sorting and Recognition

The ride to Hogwarts was peaceful for Demi. Well at least most of it was. About after an hour of meeting her new friends, another boy about their age had showed up and inevitably caused a few small problems.

"So, that boy… ummmm…" Demi started as she tried to recall the name.

"Malfoy?" Hermione offered looking slightly perplexed.

"Is he the blonde that came in here?"

"Yes," Ron answered a little gruffly, "what about him?"

"Well, you all seem to dislike him so…" she looked at their faces in trepidation to see the fear that could possibly be there, but all she saw was weariness. "…and I was just wondering why." _'A boy that cute couldn't be THAT bad.'_

Harry leant forward slightly before answering. "He has caused quite a few problems, and it also ties into rivalries between Houses. Malfoy is in the Slytherin House, and it's common to see enemies between the Gryffindors and Slytherins." _'Ahhh, well that explains it…It's this whole House thing'_

For the rest of the afternoon, the four teens passed time by talking about different topics ranging from fashion for the girls while the boys talked about the Quidditch team to the courses. And Harry certainly didn't forget that a warning against Professor Snape was needed.

Hermione looked at her watch around five-ish and informed Demi that they should be arriving at Hogwarts any second.

As she stepped off the train, Demi felt all of her nerves start to flutter around in her stomach. _'Here we go…'_ She then heard a somewhat similar voice shouting over all the noise, "Firs' years! Firs' years this way! C'mon now."

Harry noticed that Demi wasn't really sure where or what she was supposed to do. She had a slight look of confusion as her eye caught Hagrid and an unexpected smile warmed her features. He walked over to her and took her by the hand.

At her look of utter confusion, he elaborated… a little. "Come with me. I'll show you where you need to go." _'She's so beautiful'_ Harry couldn't help but feel warm and happy as he showed this beauty her way to the carriages.

Demi jumped slightly as she saw the thestral that would lead the carriage up to the front of the school.

"What is it?" Harry asked looking at her carefully.

"I've never seen a like that before. That's all." was the answer he received.

"You can see them?" he asked credulously.

"Of course I can… can't everyone?" she replied with a little exasperation tainting her voice.

"No… only people who have seen death can see them." He explained softly.

"Oh… … well that explains it I guess."

Harry glanced at her and decided he was feeling a little daring. "Umm… if you don't mind me asking… who'd you see die?"

Demi's smile turned from sweet to bittersweet. "My mother." She climbed in and said nothing else on any subject till she met Professor Dumbledore.

Before she could enter the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore kindly took her aside. "Hello, Ms. Catel. I'm glad you have come here, but there are a few things you need to be informed of."

"Alright."

"When Professor McGonagall brings in the Sorting Hat-"

"I'm sorry… the what?"

"The Sorting Hat, my dear. It will sort you into your House." He explained calmly. _'Ahh…that's how you are put in a House…I guess they never heard of choosing.'_

"So, lemme get this straight. I'm letting a hat… an inanimate object… sort me into a House?" Demi manage to ask around her giggles which shortly broke into full-fledged laughter.

Dumbledore smiled slightly at the girl and quietly waited for her laughter to subside. "Yes and no, Demitra."

"It's Demi."

"My apologies, Demi." He replied emphasizing on the shortened version of her name. At her nod of approval he continued, "This hat has been given credentials for each House and that's how it chooses."

"_Credentials? Oh they must be the short descriptions I got from Harry, Ron and Hermione earlier.'_

Seeing the acceptance in her eyes, Dumbledore asked her to wait in front of the doors for Professor McGonagall and the first years. He then entered the Hall with a slight smile on his face.

Demi didn't wait long for McGonagall, but she wanted to be back outside the Hall because she felt rather stupid sitting on a bench with a huge hat covering her head as she listened to it's voice ramble about the houses she qualified for.

"Well you seem to have an odd mix in you, now don't you? A mother from Gryffindor and a father from Slytherin. Well that makes my job harder, now doesn't it?" the mysterious voice asked.

"Here, I'll make it simple… DON'T PUT ME IN SLYTHERIN!" she shouted at the bodiless voice.

"But you could flourish quite nicely in Slytherin… Well you'll be best in…"

Demi held her breath in anxiousness and trepidation. _'If this thing puts me in Slytherin, I'll rip it to shreds.'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Demi breathed a sigh of relief… _'That is one smart hat…'_

The sorting continued for the first years, and a new year at Hogwarts began, but one thing Demi did not know was that her father already recognized her. All he had to do was confirm it and get her out of Gryffindor.


	3. Getting Lost and A New Day

Disclaimer: The only characters I have rights to are Demi and her mother thus far.

_'thoughts'_

Chapter 3: Lost and a New Day

Demi went through dinner that night without saying much to anyone, not even her new friends. She felt extremely uncomfortable. Everyone knew each other and was either catching up on the latest gossip, arguing over stupid stuff, or swapping stories about what they did over the summer. _'Is this all the care about? Do they not care that I feel unwelcome? I should have stayed in America…'_

Once she had finished eating, Demi got up to wander the castle, seeing as dinner wasn't exactly over yet. She looked around her taking in the various pictures place on the walls. When she walked up the next flight of stairs, Demi felt a definite shift in the floor. When she realized the staircase was _moving_, she screamed at the top of her lungs for help. _'This school is crazy… stairs aren't SUPPOSED TO MOVE! I knew my old school was better for me.'_ Storming down the staircase and taking a random turn, Demi found that in her anger she had managed to get lost. Turning helplessly she walked towards one end of the hallway, hoping she'd stumble upon the Great Hall.

"Demi! Wait up!"

Demi spun around to see Hermione, Harry, and Ron chasing after her. _'Civilization! Finally!"_

"Why'd you leave so quickly? We were going to show you where Gryffindor Tower is unless you know where it is." Hermione panted slightly out of breath.

"Well I wasn't exactly comfortable in there because you know I was making tons of friends in there having the best conversations I've had in years," she explained, her voice carrying obvious sarcasm, "so I left to take a walk and promptly got lost after a staircase decided it would be a good time to MOVE cause I know my way around this place!"

Harry smiled slightly at her obvious annoyance with the moving stairs among other issues and offered her a hand. " Come on, Demi, we'll show you where Gryffindor Tower is, and if you keep it a secret there's a way you can learn your way around the school."

"There's a way to do that. Wow, I thought I'd have to wander aimlessly until someone found me and showed me where I was _supposed _to be."

Hermione shook her head slightly at Demi's dramatics, "You should have most of your classes with at least one of us, so we'll show you the way 'til you get the hang of it."

"Yeah, no worries, mate." Ron said trying to help cheer her up a bit.

Demi stayed silent the rest of the way enjoying the random conversation that came up amongst her new friends. _'Life is so much better when you have someone to enjoy it with.' _

The next day, Demi was woken up by Hermione, and in her mind it was rather rude to interrupt 'beauty sleep'. Once she got over the shock of having her warm blankets ripped away from her at such an early hour, she made it look like she was getting ready, but the second Hermione left, Demi was back in bed contentedly sleeping. About an hour later, Demi woke up with a start, and the realization that she would be late for her first day of classes hit her full force.

After throwing on her robes, Demi dashed out of the girls' dormitories and out of the House. She took a few left turns and then a right, hoping that she was heading in the right direction of the Great Hall for a quick breakfast. She also realized that NO ONE was in the halls. '_That might mean that first classes already started, and guess what? I have no idea where it is meaning I'm going to redefine being late!_' As she took another turn a voice she did NOT need to hear at this time sounded through the halls.

"Ms. Catel, a word please!" Snape shouted as she tried to run off. Demi quickly spun around and fixed him with a hard stare. From the look on his face, she guessed that he was rarely ever happy, and that the words smile and laughter would never be found in his vocabulary. '_That's my father I guess. The cold heartless guy who doesn't know a smile when he sees one._'

"Excuse me, Professor, but if you can't tell, I am quite lost and not exactly happy about it. You know this school should look into making a map so that people can find their way around. But back to my point, I should be spending time finding my way around instead of giving you a word." She said with a bit of an arrogant tone.

"Are you heading to breakfast?" Snape asked sounding nothing less than annoyed.

"So there still is breakfast? I thought the lack of people meant that classes had started." She replied with a happier tone.

"It's the middle of breakfast; therefore not many students are in the halls because they are already eating."

"… Well you don't have to make me sound like an idiot. I'm new here."

"Learn the way things work faster then."

Demi followed Snape down the hallways until she heard a voice call her name. '_Not another teacher...' _

"Hey, new girl!" A Gryffindor girl with long black hair came running up to her.

"Um… hi… do I know you?" Demi asked cautiously as she directed an annoyed glance at the girl.

"My name is Parvati, a fellow Gryffindor. I was wondering if you'd like a guide to the Great Hall. Maybe we can be friends." She said quickly. "Oh, hello, Professor Snape."

Said Professor just glared at her in response.

"I'd like that. Sorry for bothering you, _Professor_ Snape."

A few minutes later they entered the Great Hall and the two girls went to their table promising to get to know each other a little better.

Demi walked over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting and seated herself next to Hermione.

"You were late getting up." Hermione scolded.

"Yea, a trick my mom taught me when one needs more beauty sleep." Demi answered with a sheepish smile.

"It's going to be a rough year with you won't it?" Hermione asked shaking her head with a resigning sigh.

"Probably."

As the trio continued talking, Professor McGonagall started to hand out schedules to Gryffindor students. Demi looked up as a paper came into her line of sight.

"What's this?" she asked slightly confused.

"Your schedule, Ms. Catel." McGonagall answered in an uncharacteristically patient tone.

"Oh, thanks, Professor." She answered with a radiant smile as she took the paper and started to scan it.

"Ok, so what do you guys have first?" Harry asked out loud.

"Charms, then Herbology." Hermione and Ron answered simultaneously.

"Demi?" they asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Uhhhh…Charms, Herbology, Divination, and Transfiguration." She answered shakily. _'Okay, I don't have him today… Thank you so much, Dumbledore…'_

Harry looked at his schedule again. "Same as mine."

"Mine too." Ron added.

"There, you have two well prepared escorts, Demi." Hermione said with an amused glance at her new friend.

"So when do we head to Charms?" Demi asked.

"We can go once you're done eating."

"I _am_ done eating."

"You barely ate anything at all!" Harry exclaimed a little too loudly.

Shying away from the new stares she was getting from housemates and fellow students, Demi shrugged slightly and mumbled, "Can't eat when I'm nervous."

"You need _something_." Ron insisted.

Demi sighed and grabbed a piece of toast. She sighed and started to nibble on it. "Happy?"

"Happier." Hermione answered.

"Okay, then, let's go."


	4. A Very Long Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Harry Potter Series. That honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

_'thoughts'_

A/N: Yes, It has been a long time, but I have finally started writing this story again and plan on finishing it. This is Chapter 4, Demi does tend to speak a second language in this Chapter but no worries I have provided translations. Read! Enjoy! ...And review so I'll be inspired to write more._  
_

Chapter 4: A Very Long Day

"No, Demi, you're doing it wrong." Hermione told the frustrated girl patiently.

"OF COURSE I AM!!!" Demi shouted. "Non faccio i fascini. Darmi le stelle, le palme, una sfera di cristallo. Posso lavorare con quelli, ma fascini, nope, nessun siree. Non me, il non mio proprio forte." (_I do not do Charms. Give me stars, palms, a crystal ball. I can work with those, but Charms, nope, no siree. Not me, not my forte._)

"Huh?" All Demi got was three confused stares. She didn't realize she had gone off in Italian.

"Never mind."

Demi continued to at least try and get the Concealment Charm right once. The only thing that made her feel slightly better was that only a handful of students had achieved a mastery of the charm.

After Charms, the four friends headed towards the greenhouses where their Herbology lesson with the Hufflepuffs would be.

"Why do you struggle so much in Charms, Demi?" Hermione asked curiously as the group approached the greenhouses.

"I dunno. Always have. Just not my magical strengths."

"Forget that, what the bloody hell did you say in class?" Ron asked emphatically.

"Oh, that. Sorry, didn't realize I switched languages. I basically expressed my dislike for Charms."

"Oh." Was the only answer she got.

Their conversation was cut short as Professor Sprout showed up letting them into Greenhouse 5. Today they would be handling the Sopophorous Plant to in turn make the Draught of the Living Dead in Potions later in the week. Since it was a relatively easy job, the four Gryffindors could continue their conversation.

"So, Demi, what are your magical strengths? Since Charms isn't, you know?" Harry asked.

"Umm… Transfiguration, Divination, and Potions mostly." Came the answer.

"Potions?"

"Yea, my dad was some fantastic Potions master or something. Guess its in my blood."

"You'll hate that class."

'_No kidding, putting up with my least favorite person.'_

Demi heaved a sigh, "Why's that?"

Harry glanced at her quickly, "Well Professor Snape is not the most agreeable professor if you are not in Slytherin. Malfoy, the boy on the train, is his favorite."

"Quello non lo sorprende troppo. Era apparentemente soltanto persino a distanza gradevole quando era con la mamma, ma bene, grazie a lui, è guasto."(_That does not surprise me too much. Apparently he only was even remotely agreeable when he was with mom, but well, thanks to him, she's dead.)_

Harry looked up at Demi hearing her melancholic tone but did not press her for translation, knowing she needed to say something, but she didn't want anyone to undertand what she had to say.

After Herbology, the group headed to the Great Hall for lunch, where once again Demi barely touched her food.

"Demi, would you like to meet some more Gryffindors? Make more friends?" Hermione asked timidly.

"What makes you think they want to meet me?" came the quiet answer.

"Maybe they just don't know how to approach you." Ron said halfway through chewing his food.

During the next hour, Demi met a bunch of new people. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny, and Lavender among them.

"See people are willing to meet you, it's just that you need to put yourself out there." Harry explained to Demi as they headed up to Divination.

"Yea, I figured, it's just that I was set you know. Entering my sixth year of school back in America. I had so many friends, it just sucks, having to start all over again."

"Its not easy, but you're doing okay so far." Ron told her with a smile.

Demi managed a weak smile back before she climbed up the ladder to Professor Trelawney's classroom.

Harry, Ron and Demi chose a seat in the back with a few other Gryffindors.

"Hello, my dears. Today we are going to review on the use of the crystal ball before moving on to more complex astrology."

A majority of the class groaned loudly as they stared into the glass ball.

"See anything yet, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nope, you?"

"Ahhh, dear, let me take a look here." Trelawney leaned down to peer into Harry's crystal ball. "Ahh, my dear, the is a dark shadow here."

"And let me guess. It means I'm going to die this year." Harry deadpanned.

"It is clearer than ever, my dear." Trelawney replied sadly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the scare session here, but Harry has nothing to worry about. He won't die until he's about 84 maybe 90." Demi interrupted.

Professer Trelawney spun around with a bewildered glance, "Your name, dear?"

"Demi Catel."

"Ah, but you may be mistaken in your reading."

"I don't think so. My mother was a natural, and that was passed onto me. I know it was Harry because of the telltale scar on his forehead, just so you know."

"How far in Divination are you?" came the guarded question.

"I finished Runecasting last year. My school had an Advanced Divination Class."

"What haven't you covered?"

"Oneiromancy and Pyromancy." Demi replied quickly.

"My class does not cover those subjects."

"So I get to review everything and have you question everything I do? I don't think so."

"I'm afraid that's you're only option."

With a loud frustrated sigh, Demi quickly packed her bag and headed towards the trap door.

"Ms. Catel, where are you going? Class is not over yet." Professor Trelawney scolded.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore about a few things." Demi answered shortly as she wrenched the trap door open and disappeared down the ladder.

"Ugh, she's just like that Granger girl."


	5. Battle Tactics, Lesson 1

Disclaimer:

**Demi**: Why do I have to say the disclaimer?

**Khaosqueen**: 'Cuz I created you and you do what I say.

**Demi**:………… Fine, Khaosqueen owns nothing.

**Khaosqueen**: Except Demi…… and Fred cuz he's cute.

**Fred**: Oi! I belong to no one! (flies off)

**Demi: **Once again Khaosqueen owns nothing.

Chapter 5: Battle Tactics, Lesson 1

Demi walked briskly down the empty hallway, with a loud, "Shut up, Peeves!" on her way to Dumbledore's Office. Once she got there however, she couldn't seem to get around the large gargoyle.

"Ummm… hi, can you move please? I need to see the headmaster."

The stone gargoyle stayed in place without an answer.

Demi let out a frustrated sigh and kicked the gargoyle, not expecting it to move at all. As expected the only thing Demi got out of it was a sore foot.

"Ms. Catel, why aren't you in class?" Professor McGonagall asked sounding surprised as she walked down the hallway leading to the gargoyle.

"I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore about Divinations. Everything I have studied back home surpasses what's taught in that class." Came the frustrated answer.

"…I see. Well the password is Butterbeer." As McGonagall said the password, the gargoyle sprang to life and moved out of the way.

Demi looked from McGonagall to the gargoyle with wide eyes. The she slowly stepped toward the now open passageway leading to Dumbledore's Office. "Thanks, Professor." Demi murmured as she went up the stairs.

As she opened the door at the top of the stairs, Demi felt all her anger build up as she heard a voice she had heard only in her nightmares.

"Dumbledore, there has to be something you can do. The girl avoids me at all costs. Who knows what she'll do when it comes time for her to attend my class. Isn't there a way you can get her to talk to me beforehand. She has class with me tomorrow, and you know how I am about students missing my class."

"I'm sorry, Severus. There is nothing I can do. I can't force the girl to talk to you."

Demi sighed angrily. '_So Daddy dearest wants to talk to me. Well too bad because that's not happening…like ever.'_

Gathering up her courage, Demi opened the door with a bang walking in while ignoring aforementioned greasy git. "Professor Dumbledore, I need to talk to you about one of my classes. Without an audience would be preferable." She added the last part snidely while glancing towards her "father".

"Ms. Catel, I would like to-" Snape started.

Cutting her father off quite abruptly, "Last I checked you were not Professor Dumbledore, and right now, he is the only one I need and/or want to talk to at the moment."

Snape glared at her, for once at a loss for words on how to handle the situation given to him. After trying and failing to find out how to respond to her statement, Snape stormed out of the office, robes billowing out behind him.

"Ms. Catel, that was rather uncalled for. Professor Snape was only-"

"Trying to reach out, yes I know, nor do I care." She responded angrily. "You gave me a friggin' fruitcake for a Divination teacher who won't even cover the subjects I have left to learn!"

"I will talk with Professor Trelawney about this if you wish." Came the gentle reply.

"Treelawney or whatever won't budge because I can contradict ever prediction she gives because she lies. Calling herself a Seer. My mother was a Seer. That bug-eyed fruitcake is not a Seer."

"I will see what I can do for you." Dumbledore replied patiently.

"And do I really have to take Potions with my dad?"

"Funny, this is the first time I have heard you refer to him as dad."

"Yeah, well. No use denying what is, but just because I admitted it to you, doesn't mean I accept it or like it. I hate him. End of story." Demi explained with a fire in her eyes that just dared Dumbledore to say differently.

"Whatever your position is regarding Professor Snape, you will have to take his class. There is no other Potions master such as him. He could teach you more than most Potions professors."

"Mhm." Came the disgruntled reply.

"Until I can work out something for you in regards to Divination, you may brush up on your skills in your dormitory, seeing as you and Professor Trelawney don't get along very well."

"Thank you, Professor." Demi replied as she left his office.

Watching her go, Professor Dumbledore could only ask himself what could have happened to Demi that put up her guards so strongly and against so many people.

As she descended the stairs, Demi started going through what she could do in her dormitory as she no longer had class until Dumbledore said he had found a more……suitable professor for her.

"Ms. Catel, a word please."

Demi froze as none other than her heartless father, the main reason why she had to leave home, stepped out from the shadows.

"No thank you, _Professor_, but I have work to do in my dormitory. Perhaps another time? Like… never. Does that work for you?" she smiled albeit cheekily as she turned on her heel and walked off not knowing how much she reminded her father of the one person he had loved.

A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long and is on the short side. Labs are eating away at my brain. I hope to update soon. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
